


I'm right here by your side

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: Yuuri is feeling sick and Victor does everything he can to help him get better.





	I'm right here by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine_ice_babes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_ice_babes/gifts).



Yuuri loved their new home in Saint Peterburg, he really did. The flat was big enough for the two of them and some visitors. With the beautiful view from their balcony that allows them to watch the stars curled up next to each other, drinking hot chocolate and talking about their day. He loved how close their apartment was to the park, giving them the opportunity to walk Makka together.

The neighborhood was quiet, private and safe, no need to worry about paparazzi taking pictures of them in their togetherness. Both of them knew all the people living in the building. The friendly lady next door that repeatedly gave them some cookies around the Christmas season, claiming she baked too much while they all knew that she baked them specifically for them. Why else would they look like little dogs?  
There was the young boy always keen to walk Makka when they both had to leave for practice and his father that offered to repair the broken bike of Yuuri.

The perfect neighborhood and life he had with the love of his life.

If it weren't for the extremely cold weather!

The Japanese just wasn't used to such harsh temperatures in the winter months. If he could he wouldn't leave the warm coziness of his flat at all, but Victor needed him to train and he had to buy the groceries otherwise they would live from fast food for weeks.  
Victor knows how to cook – of course, he is an adult - but if he can avoid it he sure will. It does make every time he cooks more special but there was a limited amount of times the dark haired could eat takeout.  
His husband knows how easily he gains weight and the knowledge that he enjoys his chubbier getting stomach and thighs didn't make this any better. It did take some pressure of his insecurity away though.

All this and Yuuris late night shopping for some healthy vegetables lead to his current misery.

Victor left the flat at dawn, kissing his husbands cheek as a goodbye to train by himself for a bit, promising to bring some pastries with him, while ignoring the Japanese protest, stating that he deserves something sweet.

When said one woke up after half an hour alone in their bed, wrapped in all the blankets but still feeling cold, he knew that something was wrong. Sniffing he walked to his wardrobe, silently swearing at the cold floor, to pick out some warm clothes. In the end he chose some of his husbands clothes, since they were a little to big on him, giving him some extra warmth. He would deny in front of Victor, but he did enjoy the feeling of the expensive wool on his skin. If he ever told him, he surely would overwhelm him with gifts.

Weakened from the massive undertaking of putting on some clothes, he walked to the living room, feeling invisible cement blocks on his feet. Once he reached his destination Yuuri threw himself onto the couch, immediately crawling under the soft blankets he took with him.

What he would give for his husbands presence.

**...oooOOOooo...**

His whole body was on fire.

Everything hurt.

Everything except his forehead for there was something pleasantly cool on it.

Blinking his eyes open, he noticed that he wasn't alone.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice raspy. Even saying this one word hurt so bad that tears were running down his cheeks.

He could hear hectic footsteps coming closer.

“Yuuri, You're awake! Thank god!”- he exclaimed while placing a steaming hot cup on the table in front of Yuuri -” I was so worried when I arrived and saw you lying here unconscious”

The Russian pulled him into a soft hug, brushing Yuuris hair out of his face, before reapplying a damp cloth on his forehead.

“Take it easy, please. I am already cooking some soup for you. Everything you have to do now is resting and taking your medicine like the good boy I know you are,” Victor said, his eyes filled with worry, but no sickness could keep him from kissing his husbands cheek.  
Carefully he helped the Japanese with drinking some green tea before easing him to lie down again.

This repeated over and over again. Victor feeding Yuuri chicken broth with so much patience. Holding his husband close, when he coughed. Bringing him boxes of tissues, applying new damp cloths on his forehead, fluffing his pillows or bringing more when he made the fainted comment of being uncomfortable.  
He really did everything he knew, even googled what he could do to help him get better sooner.   
Yakov was already informed that Victor was taking a break to treat his husband. He even offered to bring some medicine, although he did it while swearing but that only meant that he cared.

Yuuri, who was rarely conscious, seldom did anything else than eat, drink or visit the bathroom. He was too weak to do most things, so Victor saw it as his mission to help him do everything. He would not say it out loud, but getting his hair shampooed by Victor was really nice. So nice he nearly fell asleep in the bathtub.

“Victor.”- Yuuri said between coughs, reaching his arms out towards his lover-” carry me please”  
The dark haired man felt too weak to even stand up. There was no strength left in his small body and he just wanted to sleep.

“Of course, my sweetheart,” the Russian answered, with a slight smile on his face, before picking a still slightly damp Yuuri up after wrapping him in a towel. He never thought of his husband as a whiny patient.  
The way from the bathroom to the bed room was short and once they reached their destination Yuuri let himself get clothed by his lovely husband.

“I wanna kiss you so bad, but I'm sick,” the younger one whined. After getting treated so affectionately by his love, he just wanted to be close to him but the mere thought of infecting him as well made his stomach twist.

Victor did not seem to care about the consequences too much, because as soon as the words left Yuuris mouth his lips were already sealed in a tender kiss.

“Nothing in the whole universe could ever keep me from kissing you, my dear. And now close you eyes, rest and be assured that I'll be by your side,” the silver haired one proclaimed before crawling under the blankets to cuddle with his husband.  
Yuuri buried his face in the crook Victors neck before falling asleep, knowing that he will stay close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name (Alliwriteistrash) and the inbox is currently opened for requests


End file.
